familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Forum:Initial Info page conversions
I have converted some articles over via Bot from Info pages to Facts pages. These were mostly articles that I created in 2007 corresponding to the family trees of Obama and the former US vice president Cheney. The entire list of converted articles is in hidden category category:Upgraded from info page Since AnimeBill bravely volunteered to have his articles converted, I shall proceed with the trial by converting his after converting non wikipedia source info pages that I created. We'll see where we stand after this initial trial. If anyone wants to volunteer articles they created, please indicate this below. Mine and animebill's will keep me busy for a while, but after the kinks are worked out, conversions will go faster. No data is discarded, and simply reverting the article will restore it to its former info page state. Some notes on what to expect for various fields. Regardless what the following states, I'd like to hear about anything that it seems reasonable that a Bot should be able to convert that it is not converting. There was a large degree of variation in how people used Info fields. If anyone diverged from standard patterns, the pattern recognition algorithms won't detect them. It is oftentimes a simple matter to correct this, but I need to see examples of the cases to fix it. In some cases the variation is so rare that it takes far less time to just manually adjust them so they are recognized. :Dates: For all events, dates encoded in should be encoded in all cases perfectly. recognize 3 different layouts of date (ISO Y-M-D, D M Y, and US/Canada M D, Y). Spelled out months, and 3 letter month abbreviations are recognized. In most cases the separators allowed are slashes, dashes or spaces, optional comma after day. If this converter seems to handle cases adequately, it is a simple matter to create a version that handles 3 digit dates. For now, I am skipping BC and 2 digit dates. When we know how many there are and how they are formatted, a converter can be created. :Places: Place names that were categorized (town, county, state) are moved to the corresponding facts property. "Event place" fields (Birth place, Death place..) were moved to event_places-other. "Event" fields (Baptism, Marriage..) assign to places-other text that is not recognized as a date. No attempt is made to assign non categorized places to fields (eg places with "county" in their name). Items going into a places-other field are put in a separate subfield (using a +) if a comma is seen. Commas inside of square brackets are excepted. Square bracket links are removed from all places (as well as all other parameters of type "Page"). :Source fields contain formatting such as bullets. This should remain as originally encoded. No attempt was made to separate them into distinct fields. :Short name: *Short name was equal to the page name in most info pages. This was overridden to given name + surname, which is not correct in some instances, but is more correct than the basepagename, or leaving it blank (since it is used as the title of the infobox. Technical notes *The way this was implemented was to subst/transclude the Info page directly into an includeonly protected portion of the tree subpage. The info fields were then manipulated by AWB regex expressions to massage it into facts format in a single pass. The #time funtion was used for some of the date conversions. Any questions, let me know. 19:51, November 3, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome to convert the families Korver and Tol. rtol 20:11, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I just want to affirm my willingness to have all of the info page based Person Pages I have created converted. Bill Hunsicker 00:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Comments on the conversion of William Elmer Stauffer (1899-1978): Info page based templates (biography, ahnentafel) had to be removed manually. I will prepare other pages by removing these templates. Sources manually copied to all areas. Short Name had to be entered manually. I am assuming that the family tree will be populated as direct ancestor's pages are converted. Some cleanup should be expected. Overall a nicely completed conversion and a lot easier than doing it manually. Bill Hunsicker 12:29, November 4, 2009 (UTC) "Tree" updating Bill, your assumption about the population of the family tree is correct. The raw data for the tree is generated on the sensor page, and eventually data on ancestors finds its way to all descendants. Templates like and use the data to create trees or ahnentafel lists. If the source article is non SMW, images and short bios will not be displayed. As more are converted over, the displays will become progressively richer in information content. I'd like to take this opportunity to explain the percolation process that generates the raw data- I know some of you already understand it. The ancestors information for an individual is a snapshot of the ancestor branches that were traceable to the particular descendant at the time of the save of their sensor page. The only portion of the tree stored in the child is that which was known to the parents at the time of the last save. So for example this means that if a subsequent save of the grandfather's sensor page had new information in his ancestor tree, the grandchild would not have this information until it was first saved in the parent, and the child sensor page was resaved. This is what is meant by a percolation process. For this reason, you may notice that many of the sensor page updates are run chronologically. This does not achieve perfect percolation of trees, but it does tend to get the trees into the correct form quickly. It will be possible for anyone who installs AWB to update trees of interest in an automated fashion. Otherwise, a maintenance bot will periodically be run to do the entire tree, if wikia page updates are not being handled in a timely fashion. This isn't the final work in updating sensor pages. After the first version of the showfacts interfacess are up and running smoothly, I would like to incorporate javascript and Ajax so that this work can be done more efficently on our local machines. 05:24, November 5, 2009 (UTC)